


What We Do When It Rains

by Setg2154



Series: 现实向短篇合集 [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 如题所见，这是一个普通的雨夜。





	What We Do When It Rains

 

“我觉得今晚我们应该去野营。”从淋浴间出来的沈昌珉擦着头发说。

 

“野营？我看你纯粹想打野炮吧。”郑允浩窝在沙发里忙着和PSP斗争，没有嘴下留情。

 

“也可以这么说。怎么，天时地利人和，哥不想试试吗？”

 

“你疯啦。”三条命很快用光，郑允浩闷闷地怼了沈昌珉一句。这两个月忙得很，日本从南到北跑了一趟，游戏都手生了，他兴致不高地再开一局，望了眼窗外，“外面天这么黑，雨这么大，去便利店都很难。”语毕，郑允浩回头去看沈昌珉，和年轻人的眼神撞了个正着。原来沈昌珉一直在看他。那种眼神，专注而饥饿，几乎令郑允浩感到无法忍受。简直像是要把他囫囵吞掉似的。他又往沙发角落里缩了缩，心虚地只看手里的游戏机。

 

而下一秒，沈昌珉就整个人贴了过来。和他眼神所给出的掠食者的印象不同，沈昌珉撒娇地把脑袋钻进郑允浩的两条胳膊之间，用头顶隔开郑允浩和游戏机屏幕，妨碍他哥哥继续玩下去。他的发梢上还在滴水，蹭到郑允浩的下巴上，又湿又凉，让小猫般喜欢温暖和干燥的郑允浩啧了啧唇，开始推他。但年轻人像一块石头，他被压得喘不上气来——沈昌珉最近健身健得太多了，但也可能是那双眼睛太英俊逼人，而且他身上混合着沐浴液香气的强健鲜活的气息很难不让人感到兴奋。

 

为此郑允浩有点难为情。他的眼睛睁得大大的，衣领歪了，露出一边肩膀。那上面还带着沈昌珉前几天在后台匆匆留给他的吻痕。它正在逐渐变淡，领地意识强烈如沈昌珉者，显然不会乐意见到这一点。他占有欲十足地用两只胳膊抱着郑允浩的腰，隔着郑允浩身上这件粉红色的卫衣咬了口把衣服前襟顶出一个小丘的乳尖，引得郑允浩和他抱怨，“没吃饱吗？冰箱里有剩饭。”

 

“不行。我就要吃你。”

 

“发什么神经？”

 

这句苛责听在沈昌珉耳朵里黏黏糊糊的，毫无威胁力，在当前的情况下反而显得非常可爱。“你不应该因为玩游戏就忽略你的男朋友的。”他装作困扰地回了句，只不过一只手已经伸进松松垮垮的衣摆，揉着郑允浩令人爱不释手的胸脯，自作主张地控诉着自己这些天来被冷落的事实。单纯的郑允浩听到他的说辞，已经在觉得理亏，他没有回答沈昌珉，不过还是在年轻人的手底下锲而不舍地扭动，想要挣脱出去。于是沈昌珉压得更近，他贴上郑允浩的嘴唇，另一只手去摸那双裸露在外面的大腿；郑允浩在家里向来不爱穿裤子，非常方便他占便宜。

 

“想想看，”他用带着胡茬的下巴蹭郑允浩的颈窝，一面看向郑允浩的眼睛，但郑允浩偏过头去躲着他，昌珉只好更加牢固地把他困在自己身子底下，“如果我们去野营，在一个晴朗的夜晚里，月亮只有窄窄的一牙。”他拿走郑允浩握在手心里、救命稻草一般的游戏机随手塞进沙发角落，“我们的帐篷搭在灌木丛后面，就在银河底下。我们头顶上星星多得数也数不清，就像我们在北海道见过的那样。”

 

沈昌珉吻过去，用舌尖拨开郑允浩的唇瓣后舔进去。他刚才关掉了台灯，黑暗包裹了他们，郑允浩终于可以不再为面子感到困扰，当沈昌珉深吻他的时候他发出一阵呻吟。昌珉托着他的脖子，舌尖勾过他的齿龈，郑允浩觉得自己可以就这样融化在这个吻里。他也忍不住了，过去几个星期他们忙的团团转，没空闲给他们伤风败俗。现在沈昌珉营造出的气氛实在很浪漫。年轻人挤进了他的两腿之间，顶在他身下磨蹭着，把他们隔开的浴巾和内裤完全无碍于传导令他感到手脚发软的刺激。他从鼻腔里哼出的声音会让他在清醒过来后无地自容，但他现在毫无所觉。恍惚间郑允浩似乎真的置身旷野，他的想象穿透云层，大气之中月亮的光辉中是静止不动的，除了他们周围，世界凝固了。而他们身边，空气如此甜蜜，绸缎般在他们身体的间隙中流淌着。

 

不过这份宁静很快被沈昌珉打破，他从郑允浩被吸得有点肿的嘴唇上抬起头，两手划过郑允浩的腰侧，在郑允浩还在愣神的时候一把掀掉他身上碍事的卫衣，然后双手握上柔软挺翘的臀部，“哥，别忘了我们在野营哦。公共场合里不要叫这么响。”

 

郑允浩立即安静下来，几乎要为沈昌珉的话弹起来，可他被沈昌珉禁锢在身子底下，完全没法挣脱。虽然沈昌珉嘴上让他安静，但行动上明显是另外一个意思。他一只手掐上他的臀肉，另一只手摸进他大腿内侧。这还不算完，他继续开口，让事情变得更加难熬。

 

“被听到了可不好吧？”沈昌珉开始用指甲剐蹭他大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤，“现在是假期，我们旁边都是带着孩子来的家长们。最大也只有小学三年级的程度，你刚才还在带着他们做游戏，被他们听到维他命老师刚才的声音是不是不太合适？”

 

显而易见，刚刚发生的一切都非常不合适。郑允浩应该感到生气，清醒过来，拿出他当哥哥的威严，勒令禁止沈昌珉拿他们工作的事在床上开玩笑这样轻佻和离经叛道的行为，不过当昌珉的手钻进他的内裤，用炙热的手心握住他的勃起而且开始揉揉捏捏的时候，他只能诚实地发出另一声呻吟。为此，沈昌珉不得不抽出一只手捂住了他的嘴巴，似乎他们真的需要遮遮掩掩才能在自己的客厅里做爱。当沈昌珉沾着他前液的手掌按进他大腿间，两根干燥的指头揉着后穴入口的时候，他用鼻子已经不能吸进足够的氧气。他喘息着，缺氧和情欲的暧昧红痕从他脖子上一直蔓延到胸膛上，他几乎是焦急地呜咽起来，就像他也不知道自己想要什么似的。

 

非常可爱，郑允浩努力试图抗拒本能的样子实在是令人赏心悦目。沈昌珉变本加厉，哑着声音在他耳边严肃地开口，“哥想让小朋友们听到维他命允老师发出的这种令人不齿的声音吗？快点安静下来。”但他说完这句后自己也憋不住了，压下身子在郑允浩耳朵旁边轻笑。郑允浩被他搞得又羞又痒，不过他没力气把恶作剧的沈昌珉从自己身上推开，咒骂更是全部被沈昌珉捂在自己的嘴里，他能做的只有克制住自己可耻的想要缩成一团的愿望。

 

沈昌珉笑够了，他抬起身子，腾出手去拿润滑剂。内裤随手扯掉，发凉的液体沾满整只手掌，沈昌珉先压上他微微跳动的阴茎，来回抚摸，很快那里就变得又热又黏。他觉得沈昌珉未免有些太熟练于此了，他在那只手掌的抚弄下弓起身子，控制不住地想要喘息呻吟，或许是因为他们太久没有做过了，仅仅是被随意地揉了两把，郑允浩就觉得自己要忍不住了。他紧紧闭着眼睛，鼻音因为高潮的临近变得浓稠而柔软，哭腔渐渐填满他的喉咙，他的腿不由自主地缠在沈昌珉的大腿上。之前为了挣脱，他一直在推沈昌珉的胳膊，现在一来，显得他才是那个依依不舍的人，抓着沈昌珉不放手一样。

 

当涂满润滑液的手指带着热量和压力向后探进他的后穴，撑开括约肌，朝那个敏感的腺体戳去的时候郑允浩睁大了眼睛，两颗积蓄已久的泪终于能从眼皮底下滚出来。它们很快被沈昌珉吻走，就像在全然的黑暗中他也完全看得清郑允浩每一丝甜美的反应似的。这么一来，沈昌珉其实很有可能是有夜视能力的猎豹；或者他干脆就是一只贪得无厌的恶魔，郑允浩愤懑地想着，夹紧屁股妨碍沈昌珉的开拓，只不过他的这点小小的报复心思很快再一次被抹消了。

 

“放松。”恶魔本人在他耳畔耐心地安抚，但手指的推进是热切而笃定的。一根炽热坚硬的勃起贴着他的下身耸动，很快，手指的入侵不再带来不适，重新唤醒了郑允浩心底的性爱的激动。他的眼神漫无目的地扫向天花板，他所熟悉的客厅在没有照明的雨夜中朦朦胧胧，但他可以确实地感觉到沈昌珉伏在他身体上和他一样喘息着，淌着汗，在他的耳垂和脖颈上留下一串湿漉漉的吻。昌珉闻起来像仲夏夜的草地，蕴含着蓬勃的力量。郑允浩因为被触及前列腺高高扬起脖子，他颤抖地张大嘴，试图喘气，但这企图和呻吟一起，仍然牢牢被挡在沈昌珉的手掌后面。

 

还没到快被捂死的份上，这种缺氧的新式体验加剧了身体的敏感程度。他眼冒金星，每一下落在他身上的碰触都能激起强烈的颤抖，当沈昌珉开始用三根手指操他、穴口被撑开到极限的时候他想要逃跑；但他实在无处可躲，他被逼在狭小的沙发角落里，叫喊全被挡在沈昌珉的手心里，只能从鼻腔里发出一点可怜兮兮的声音。这一切甚至有了那么点rape play的意思。但他不想喊停，而是感觉很好，这一切是很亲密愉快的，而且非常温暖。过于温暖了，他和沈昌珉相贴的皮肤被热量蒸腾得滑腻腻的。最终，他浑身上下再也没有一点力气，鼻翼沁出汗珠，呼吸急促而凌乱。沈昌珉终于在他要窒息前不再捂着他的嘴巴了，年轻人撑起身子，推着郑允浩柔软的腰，直到他整个人被他从胯骨处对折。他抓着郑允浩的两腿，把它们架在自己的肩膀上。郑允浩终于可以张着嘴巴大口呼吸，露出又湿又软的舌尖，他的后穴入口也是又湿又软的，仿佛已经从内到外地为沈昌珉融化了似的。他敞开着，一条腿因为汗滑下沈昌珉的肩膀，但在下落的途中他就下意识地勾住了沈昌珉的腰。沈昌珉为此低笑了一声，下一秒便熟稔地操进了他的身体，一下就进入得很深。他被顶到底，呛了一口气，整个身子深深陷进沙发靠垫，不得不承受着这一切。

 

张着嘴的郑允浩拧着腰吸气。被撑满的穴口有点胀痛，但里面已经在不顾他理智的收紧又放松，不想中断这来之不易的快感。事到如今他也叫不出“不要了”、“停下”这种违心话，他觉得自己像一条被捞上甲板的鱼，缺氧而无所适从，但很快他就不能分心想这些有的没的了。沈昌珉的上半身和他的紧拥在一起，他贴着郑允浩的胸膛是滚烫的。带着胡茬的下巴摩擦着他的颈窝，简直像一场酷刑，让郑允浩又想笑又想流泪，皮肤一阵战栗。和他相比，沈昌珉的喘息还平稳而深沉，显得游刃有余。他带着压迫感掐紧郑允浩的大腿根，保持着一个稳定的节奏，整根没入郑允浩的身体，又完全抽出来。郑允浩被掐的很疼，但同时他也被完全操开了，这种混着疼痛的鲜明快感令郑允浩脚趾卷曲，脖子红到眼眶，带着点哭腔小声呻吟着。很快他就抓不牢沈昌珉的小臂了，他的手勾住年轻人的脖子，手指缠着发尾，激动地把自己的嘴唇凑上去索吻。

 

沈昌珉吻了他。他们的牙齿因为郑允浩鲁莽的动作碰在一起，不过沈昌珉很快就开始用舌头安抚他被嗑疼了饱满的嘴唇。他们交合的地方发出响亮的肉体拍击声还有色情粘稠的水声，连愈来愈大的雨势都无法掩饰。这时候，许久没说话的沈昌珉已经不满足于单纯从郑允浩身体里榨取快感，恢复了恶魔贪婪的本性。他重新打开了台灯，即便灯光昏暗，仍然激得郑允浩闭紧眼睛。他吻着郑允浩完全变得粉红的眼皮，过了一会儿，以一种不容置否的语气半是哄诱半是命令地对他说，“睁开眼睛。看我。”

 

此时此刻，燃烧的快感激烈地糅杂在一块，堵着郑允浩的喉咙，令他的大脑烧得一塌糊涂。他听到这个指令的时候就照做了，他睁开眼睛，直直望进沈昌珉的眼睛里。沈昌珉还是保持着那个节奏，一下一下，又深又重地操着他，而那双眼睛，仍旧如同最开始一样，饥饿而专注，其中充沛的情感和深沉的欲望像火团一样灼烧了他的心脏，让他心悸不已。很快郑允浩就不愿意再和他对视，他撇开眼睛，视线来到了他的小腹。那里被润滑剂染得一团糟，在橘色台灯下闪着一层湿漉漉的油光，他勃起的阴茎随着沈昌珉的动作一前一后地晃动，拍打着自己的腹部。他看了两眼就看不下去了，视线空洞地聚焦在昏黄的天花板上，直到沈昌珉再一次俯在他耳畔告诉他，“看我。”

 

郑允浩迟迟没有照做。他很快便感受到了沈昌珉因为他的忽视以及躲躲闪闪的态度而积攒的不满。沈昌珉的动作越来越快，他被操的连用腿环住对方的腰的力气也不剩了。他自暴自弃般闭上眼睛，只是应和着年轻人的动作讨好地夹紧内壁，直到沈昌珉以一记落在他乳首上的狠辣的掐拧作为警告，逼得他不得不重新和他对视。

 

沈昌珉的执拗叫郑允浩觉得不可理喻，但他那一点脾气很快融化在沈昌珉的凝视里。那是一双十足十的掠夺者的眼睛，对他钟情的事物，如果不能连同其任何一点注意力一起完全地纳入掌中，绝对至死方休。

 

但逐渐的，郑允浩被这样的视线看着，竟然有一种奇异而剧烈的饱腹感充实了他的内心。他刚刚被掐过的乳首又涨又痛，但却引得他的下腹热潮涌动。他咬着嘴唇，红着脸，沈昌珉终于对郑允浩全心全意的凝望感到满意，用掐过他的那只手握住他勃起的阴茎，跟着自己越来越快的动作撸动起来。他被沈昌珉的动作牵引地不断摇晃，夹在沙发和一具结实的躯体之间，快感一刻不停地冲击着他的神经和心底，他无助地张大嘴巴，脸上都是泪痕和汗水，下巴被唾液浸湿，他的头不受控制地左右摇摆，但他一直坚持着和沈昌珉相对而视，直到一次又一次凶猛地插入后沈昌珉终于在他的身体里射出来。

 

当沈昌珉低下头去吻他的时候他的睫毛上还挂着水珠。他的脸颊和胸口红得过分，被汗水蜇的有些酸涩的眼睛终于可以在亲吻落在他嘴唇上的时候闭上，挤出更多的泪水。

 

明天起来的时候眼皮肯定肿的不像话。郑允浩长叹一口气，终于可以松懈片刻。他的腰陷在泥沼般的沙发靠垫里，已经失去知觉。沈昌珉毛茸茸、汗津津的脑袋停在他的胸口，那张嘴巴里呼出的气还是热的像地心透出来的，他抬手去推，几根头发从他的手心里掉出来。是他刚刚爽极了的时候没轻没重地从沈昌珉头上薅下来的。

 

“压死我了，起来。”郑允浩有气无力地开口，他的声音疲倦而低沉，尾音撒娇般拖长了点。

 

沈昌珉只是往旁边挪了点，大半个身子还是压在郑允浩身上。心跳还未平缓，汗水也未消散，他伸长胳膊，从地板上捞起那条浴巾随便盖在两人身上。过了半晌，“所以，”沈昌珉回味着刚才的事情，决定再逗逗郑允浩，“我们什么时候去野营，哥？”

 

“为什么一定要去野营？”郑允浩狐疑地问他，他瞪起眼睛的样子实在非常天真，但他脱口而出的话却叫沈昌珉不得不抬起身子，再一次难耐地吻过去。

 

“有什么是我们不能在家做的吗？”

 

 

THE END.

 


End file.
